Fanfic (Based on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows the Video Game) Shimada
by Ayesume16
Summary: I thought a little twist on Corpse Party will do me good so I shipped both Kai and Mitsuki. My inspiration is from Corpse Party:Book of Shadows, so if you don't know who these characters are, they're classmates of Yuuya Kisami. It's rated M and a bit too x-rated. Hope you get turned on! ;) {IF YOUNGER THAN 18 YEARS, LEAVE NOW}


Fanfic (Based on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows the Video Game) Shimada & Mitsuki  
By Ayesume16

Trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary, it can be fatal with the slipping emotion of loneliness. Shimada Kai, a long red-headed, 17 year-old asshole, he was the only one stuck with me in this place. We haven't found out where our friends were but we had to find them. Shimada, as usual, was complaining about how horrid this school was. There were no usable bathrooms and again blames all of these unfortunate situations to me. "Hey bitch, why is there bathrooms here?" I just simply ignore him. I dealt with him before, why do I still have to here?

We continue walking and searching for our friends until we finally see Kizami. "Mitsuki!" He was surprised in seeing me? Oh, Kizami, thank God your alive, I thought there was no one here except for me and Shimada for a second!" He just gave me a long gaze and approached to hug me. I was, shocked, usually Kizami is not this, sensitive. He always had a dull looking face on him, like if anything significant changed around him, his expression would stay the same, but not now. "I'm glad your ok, Mitsuki. I thought there were no one left alive either, but I guess not." He looked then directly at Shimada. Shimada was giving Kizami a death stare. "What the fuck are you looking at, prick?" Kizami let me go, I then saw an unknown face on Shimada. Envy maybe? No, I knew what it was. "Yeah, you better leave her the fuck alone, she didn't even want to touch you!" Kizami just stared at him confused, he didn't want to start another fight with him. "Motherfucker, don't look at me like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about!" "Stop you guys, what is wrong with you, Shimada, he didn't do anything to you?" Kizami gave me a thankful smile but when I shifted my sight to Shimada, all I saw was him staring at me with a gaze, a long gaze. "Well I need to find the others if they're still alive, it's better if I go alone though. I'll leave you to take care of the lady, Shimada." "But…"

But he was gone, just like that. I stared at the empty hallway when I felt a tickle on my side. "Hey, Mitsuki?" I turned around, another face I couldn't recognize on him. "Y-Yeah, Shimada?" "Um, I'm sorry I called you a bitch and went berserk when Kizami hugged you. I don't know what went over me." Was he serious? His he telling the truth? He never went on and apologized for anything he'd done, no regrets. But somehow, this was different. "It's ok, Shimada, I guess it's this school, right?" I knew it wasn't but I didn't want another fight to happen.

Something caught my eye. He was biting his lip and was looking at me with desirable eyes. I then felt another skin over mine. A wet, soft skin over my lips. Then a tongue. He went for a passionate kiss almost to lock me with him and never to let go. I was surprised but I wasn't complaining. What the girls at school told me was true, his kisses were the best they've ever had, and so was mine. I was about to put my hands on his chest when I felt another tickle. It was more arousing than the first and it sent a tickle all over my body. "Shimada!" I caught him with his hand up my skirt and his fingers on my panties. "What are you…" "Shhh, just relax, you'll thank me later when I'm done!" He gave me a mischievous look. Were we really going to do this here, in this school?

He kissed me again, almost suffocating me and I instinctively put my hands on his chest. His chest, so well built, I now understand why he was a model. He slipped his hands on my waist, then under my shirt. He unzipped my skirt and it fell to my feet. I was nervous but still felt like this was going to be worth it. He was slipping his hands on my butt when I slipped my hands on his belt. He stopped kissing me and moved his eyes to my hands. "Mitsuki!" I then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants revealing a very large bulge on his boxers. "Hehe." Shimada smiled. He took me in closer and grabs my thighs, his back now on the wall and carrying me on him, my legs separated and my crotch on his stomach. I never knew how much strength he had and that grip…!

I gave a slight moan and he proceeded in kissing my neck. It felt so wet and soft, he took care of himself well. He was still feeling my thighs and waist and I was wrapped around him, my legs crossed and my arms on the back of his neck, kissing him. He then gently moved us down, my back now to the floor and Shimada on top of me. He unbuttoned his shirt. Those abs! Yes! I'm convinced, I want to do this NOW! I couldn't resist in touching his abs. "Hehe, you like them don't you?" I just bit my lip and blushed. "Well, there might be another thing you might like." He took his pants and boxers off. It was so huge! I never saw a dick before but this was huge! Was it going to hurt? I looked at it in astonishment and he noticed. "I knew you would like it!" He bit his lip and leaned in to kiss me. He then unbuttoned my shirt and looked at my boobs with delight. "Aah!" I knew what he wanted so I sat up and unhooked my bra, he helped me in taking my shirt and bra off, revealing my boobs.

He went after them like a mad man, licking my boobs and fondling with them, massaging them and squeezing them. I loved how that felt. He laid me down on the floor again and then took off my panties slowly. We were both naked now. He leaned in and kissed me, then went to my neck, my chest, my boobs, and my stomach until… "Aah!" It felt so good! It was almost like the first time he touched me there but way better! He was licking my clit. "Ah, it's so wet! Was I making you horny?" Shimada smirked. I liked it when he talked dirty like that. "Hehe, what do you think?" He licked me again and again, this "tickle" grew bigger and bigger, then I felt it. "Aaah!" He was in me, his dick was in me and it felt so good! He started fucking me, slowly at first then it became more intense. Every thrust was harder and faster. We did this for about 30 minutes then he got out. He turned me over and stuck it in my ass. Surprisingly, it felt good as well. He stroked in and out, this weird sensation grew and grew as well as his moaning. He was practically panting. He then got it out and started stroking his penis.

"Come here, Mitsuki, get on your knees for me, will you?" I did as he told me. "Catch it!" All of a sudden, this white, gooey and sticky cum was on my cheeks and lips. I slipped my tongue to taste it and it was delicious, I wanted more. I put my mouth on the head and started sucking on it. Shimada's moan grew louder. More cum came out. I wanted more and he could tell because I was sucking on that thing for a long time. "Baby, I can't give you anymore. Your going to make my dick raw!" I stopped and saw a great delight on Shimada's face. I liked how I dominated him, he seemed so helpless, so exhausted but I still wanted more. I stood up and kissed him, to his surprise. He hugged me tight and I tugged him closer. I pulled him down on the floor, on top of me. We were still kissing when I slipped my fingers on his dick. I stuck it in me before he could move my hand. He then let out a moan combined with relief and delight. I moaned with him and pulled him closer. We started kissing again and I hugged him tight so I could turn us around. I wanted to be on top, since I knew Shimada was tired.

I started grinding and sliding on his dick, up and down, up and down. My boobs jiggled and jumped from each stroke. Shimada was like a little boy playing with his ball. He squeezed and massaged my boobs, licking them and sucking on them . At one point he bit my nipples but I didn't mind. I liked playing rough. My sensation grew faster and more intense, I could almost explode until… "Aah, Shimada!" A rush of gooey, white ooze come out of me and drip on Shimada's penis. It felt so relieving and immense. I didn't want to let go though and I leaned in to kiss Shimada, I was sort of muffling his moans and heavy breathing. He scratched my back and slapped my butt. "Come on dirty girl, get off me, my dick is already pulsating." I could even feel it but I wanted to stay. "Come on Mitsuki." He looked worried but fulfilled. I got off and flopped myself on the floor next to him. "Wow, Mitsuki, your such a dirty beast!" He was leaning over me on his side, fondling with my boob. I chuckled. "You haven't seen half of it yet, Shimada!" ;)


End file.
